The present invention relates to a business specification generation assisting system for analyzing a program used in an information system and assisting comprehension of the program.
The reverse engineering assisting system for assisting comprehension of an information system by analyzing a program used in an information system is widely used.
In general, however, specification extraction processing for an information system using analysis of assets is effective for the purpose of extracting low level specification information close to a computer system. However, the specification extraction processing is not effective for the purpose of extracting a high level specification close to business. This is because there is a limit in mechanically giving meaning to a program by conducting analysis. For business comprehension of an information system, it is necessary for a worker to conduct semantic analysis work on information obtained by analysis. As a technique for assisting such work, for example, JP-A-9-101884 discloses a technique for assisting a worker in the process of adding semantic information to hierarchized information such as a module structure or a syntax structure of a program.
A set of processing programs that have meaning in business is not necessarily managed as a cluster of structures of the information system. There is a limit in such a way of giving meaning to existing structures. For example, it is considered that a series of instructions having meaning as a whole are written simply as a part of a source program and there are not especially syntax punctuations before and after the instructions.